Isabelle Neptune
Isabelle is a main character in Horror House, the first installment in the Horror House series. Isabelle is the meanest girl in school, so she is not invited to the party, but shows up with her boyfriend, Benjamin Craviss, who was invited. She dies in chapter thirteen, entitled Insanity Awaits due to suffocation after Carolyn fails to save her from the glass case. She returns in Mall Mayhem (book two) as a villain with smoke powers revived by Inferno. In Mall Mayhem, she is featured in chapter eleven, Smoke and Mirrors, where she also gets stabbed by Eva Reynolds. Appearances Horror House (Book 1) Chapter 1: The Invitation Isabelle is not invited to the party. However, her boyfriend, Benjamin Craviss is. She is thought of as the meanest girl in school. Chapter 2: Party Time! Isabelle is the first to arrive, much to Owen and Emma's surprise. She lets herself in, rudely making herself a guest. It is revealed that Dan Baderhause is her enemy. When Benjamin tries to get them not to argue, she yells at him to shut up. Chapter 3: So Much For Good Luck Isabelle drags Benjamin into the woods to follow the cat, as well as drags him into the mansion. She tries to get Benjamin to go into a room with her for the first challenge, but he refuses and goes with Carolyn Morello instead. Isabelle is paired with Winona Syerbud, the mute goth. Chapter 4: Challenges, Challenges Isabelle and Winona are in the room with spiderwebs. While Winona does all of the work looking for the piece of the talisman while Isabelle bosses her around. Later, when Carolyn walks out without Benjamin and reveals that Benjamin is dead, Isabelle shows surprising sadness and instantly blames everything on Carolyn. She calls Carolyn a killer because she was the last one seen with Benjamin before he died. Immediately, her mood changes back to her normal, rude ways. Chapter 5: Thea Isabelle is a part of the group that assembles the talisman. Isabelle is voted into the challenge. Chapter 6: Fur of Wolf Isabelle and her teammate, Blake Phillips do not get all of the ingredients, so they lose the challenge. The other team, Owen Chase and Alejandro Ohebeck, get to choose which person on the losing team dies. They choose Isabelle. Just as she is about to be killed by witch, Owen yells for her to stop. Chapter 7: Hello Bradley Isabelle shows no sign of gratefulness toward Owen. Chapter 9: The Electrocution Box Isabelle disappears with Eli, Violet, and Landon and assists Eli in the challenge. She wins. Chapter 10: Trampled Talismans Isabelle denies that trying to leave the property will work. Chapter 11: Curses and Cures During the fight, Carolyn and Isabelle bicker, and Isabelle once again blames Carolyn for Benjamin's death, saying that she wouldn't be surprised if Carolyn was in league with the evil. She reveals that she has voted for Carolyn every time. This further deepens them being enemies. She goes into the kitchen with Landon and Eli and helps get the ingredient 'silverware.' Chapter 13: Insanity Awaits Isabelle gets voted into the challenge and Carolyn is chosen as her partner. Isabelle distracts Carolyn during the challenge and once again blames her for killing Benjamin. This leads to Carolyn failing to save Isabelle, resulting in Isabelle's death. As Isabelle realizes she's about to die, she shows a look of pure fear. She suddenly became furious, yelling at Carolyn. She screams at her, saying that she killed Benjamin and has now killed her, saying that Carolyn's evil plan all along has been to kill Isabelle. Right before Isabelle suffocates, she yells, "You'll pay for this, Carolyn!" then laughs evilly as she dies. Horror House: Mall Mayhem (Book 2) Prologue: Channel 27 Isabelle is mentioned in Theresa Shepherd's broadcast as one of the victims of the Chase party massacre. Chapter 10: Milkshakes Isabelle arrives in the Corner Café, smoke billowing all around her. She is described as, "girl dressed in all white, her white skin blending in perfectly. She had long, curly locks of golden hair which rested gracefully on her shoulders. Her brown eyes were red and smokey, and when she breathed, black smoke billowed out of her nostrils and mouth." The group asks who she is, and she reveals herself as Isabelle Neptune. Chapter 11: Smoke and Mirrors Isabelle says she wants to kill everyone, then screams, shattering all of the glass and filling the room with smoke. When the smoke clears, Jordan Arvoy, Kai Bailey, Olivia Summer, Penelope Hamilton, Chase Reynolds, Madelyn Lamonte, Natalie Barber, and Timothy Marr have disappeared. This leaves Gabriel Stevens, London Ross, Alexander Easton, Eva Reynolds, Sophia Hamilton, Charlie Schultz, and Madison Lamonte to find them. Isabelle leaves a note that says, "Smoke and mirrors," which leads them to the department store. She has left a mirror maze for them. Isabelle uses the Illusionism Gem on them, making them see things that aren't there and not see things that are. She hides herself and the captured people, but Eva realizes that where Isabelle is hiding, there is a corruption in the air. She picks up a knife and stabs it. The illusion fades and reveals Isabelle with a knife in her heart. She falls to the ground, then fades to ash, undoing the illusions.